


Fugue

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bad Guys being Bad Guys, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Gen, October 9, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Red Room (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, song prompt, toccata and fugue in d minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 9 ...in which Darcy and Bucky stumble across faded remnants of a past Bucky remembers all too well and Darcy will never be able to forget.





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachertortes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachertortes/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky, Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach
> 
> beta’d by @phoenix_173 (and heavily edited since, so any remaining errors are mine)

“Bucky, what is this place?” Darcy asked, gaze roaming the halls and walls of a weathered institutional building outside Moscow. They were supposed to be tracking an old KGB contact of Nat’s who disappeared off the grid after the attack on the United Nations, but a thick cluster of vines and trees off of an old, abandoned thoroughfare outside the city caught Bucky’s attention. He hadn’t said a word since. 

The way she saw it, Darcy only had two choices: follow or be left behind.

Darcy followed.

Once upon a time, the building was probably a showplace of Soviet pride and mid-century architecture with its pale yellow brick and lovely, delicate vines climbing the facade. From the outside, it could have easily passed at one time for a boarding school or children’s hospice for wealthy families.

Those days had long since come and gone.

Faded paint curled, peeling away from crumbling plaster lath and exposed iron girders overhead. A row of ancient iron cots lined both walls, pushed up against wide, arched windows with filmy sheers filtering the dappled sunlight spilling through more vines climbing up and over the parapet outside to the roof above. Inside, thick, leather straps with wide buckles coiled around each bedpost like snakes lying in wait. An iron cuff hung from the headboard of each bed by half a dozen links of solid steel. The cuffs all lay open now, but nowhere in the room could Darcy see an old key ring or a hook where they’d obviously hung.

She shivered.

What the hell was this place?

Bucky knelt by the end of a bed in the middle of the row against the windows and reached up under the frame. The fabric mattress covering ripped in a puff of rank dust and his cybernetic hand came away with a dark green, leather folio. In the corner, a small star appeared to be the only marker of ownership.

Bucky murmured something incomprehensible in Russian, running his other hand over the aged leather.

“Stay with me, Buck.” Darcy squatted by his side, laying a hand gently on his knee to anchor him in the present. “This place feels like… I dunno—like an old sanitorium or something. One of those places where they sent people away to live out their days in an iron lung or…” she trailed off, eying the rows of cots with leather straps and manacles, “—shackled to a bed while they screamed about being eaten alive by spiders.”

Bucky clutched the folio close, eyes darting around the room from the windows to the desk in the corner and back again, following a path walked by himself or countless others in his memories.

“They grew up here,” he rasped, thumbing the top corner of the worn journal and pressing it over his heart.

“Who?”

“The Widows.”


End file.
